


Buffyverse #3

by softlyforgotten



Series: buffyverse [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	Buffyverse #3

That night Brendon dreamed about killing Ryan again. It was the first time in months, the first time, really, since he'd met Spencer and started to feel comfortable in college. He wished a little bit that he was surprised; instead he felt the dream unfold around him with a steady sense of inevitability, and then he was caught up in it, the flash of steel catching early morning light, Ryan's eyes cruel and full of mocking laughter.

He wished it would end there, or with Ryan's sword at his throat, but it never did. Brendon lived out the whole thing over and over, watched the shock in Ryan's eyes blossom, watched him stagger backward, hands curling around the hilt Brendon had buried in his chest. It was the kind of thing that Brendon would never have been able to forget, anyway. He wished his subconscious didn't feel the need to hoard it in the archives for constant replay when necessary.

He woke to Shane and Ryan above him, Ryan's face drawn and worried, like he'd never left, like everything was the same. Brendon gasped and reached for him anyway, clutching at Ryan's sleeves and pulling him in. Ryan went willingly, sprawled close to him, and didn't say anything.

Shane looked at him, gaze clear and free of judgement. "You were calling out," he said. "You kept saying _stop_."

"Yeah," Brendon said, and Shane leaned down and pressed his face into Brendon's hair for a moment, a warm acknowledgment, before he went back across the floor and into his own bed. Brendon shivered and looked at his alarm clock over the top of Ryan's head. It would be sunrise soon.

"You should go back," he said, and Ryan pulled away reluctantly. His hands stayed half-clenched in the material of Brendon's t-shirt.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I've managed eight months without cuddles after nightmares," Brendon told him coldly. "Or at least without them from you."

Ryan's mouth twisted. "You said my name," he said.

Brendon shrugged, and leaned back until Ryan let go of his shirt. "So what, Ryan," he said, and Ryan turned and slipped back into the shadows, closing the closet door behind him. Brendon watched him go, and then lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling until it was time for him to get up, while his mind gently, repeatedly returned to Ryan swaying and reaching out as hell swallowed him up.


End file.
